Tedious Torture
by LokiLaufeyson108
Summary: Sherlock, John, Lestrade, and Donavan get captured by a murderer that tortures his victims and leaves them for dead.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first attempt at writing Sherlock fanfiction so I know the character may seem a little off? Im not used to writing any of the so let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy;**_

Sherlock closed his eyes and searched his mind palace to see if he could figure out how he ended up in the slightly unfortunate situation. One-minute John, Lestrade, Donavan, and himself were on the trail of a murder that was terrorizing London by torturing and than leaving his prey to bleed out or die from infection now he was dangling from the ceiling by a pair of rusty handcuffs in an abandoned storage building.

How incredibly dull. At least if he was going to be captured why couldn't it be by a criminal with half a brain or at least one that was a little bit more creative. Sherlock pulled on the handcuffs a few times to test if they would budge so maybe he could get out of this tedious situation. He tried jumping on his tippy toes and pulling down would free him. After a few tries he came to the conclusion that pulling on his restraints only caused the rusted metal to cut into his thin wrists.

Sighing the consulting detective scanned the room for the first time in an attempt to see if there was any other way to get him out of this, now painful, situation. At first he saw nothing but a couple empty storage crates and some feces from the rats that called this building home. He turned his head to look over his shoulder to be greeted by the sight of his roommate and the two police officers knocked out and chained to the leaking pipes. They looked fine besides the fact that they would all have a massive headache when they woke up from where the killer hit them with a lead pipe.

Great his best hope at getting out of here are in the same position as him. No one else knew they were here. Sherlock ran off like he always does and the three that are now out cold followed him only because they were standing there. If he was lucky Mycroft would notice that himself and John were missing but the chances of that happening are too low and the time he realizes they are gone they will probably be dead.

So this is how the great Sherlock Holmes dies. Hanging from a falling apart ceiling by an average run of the mill killer. He always knew he would die young but he thought it would be the hands of Moriarty or even himself. Trying to ignore the aching his arms he fell into a deep sleep to pass the time before he was saved or killed.

A couple hours later he was awoken by the pounding in his head and three voices urgently speaking back and forth. Opening his eyes slowly to the harsh fluorescent lighting in the virtually empty room.

"Well we can't just wait for him to come back! Once he comes back he is going to kill us! We have to get out now or never." Donavan yell whispered failing to hide the panic laced in her words.

"I am so glad you guys decided to join the land of the living but if you wouldn't mind stopping with your pointless bickering that would be much appreciated. I have a killer migraine." Sherlock span on his toes to face the three sitting on the floor. "Oh and Donavan your deduction skills are worse than usually. Of course he is going to kill us when he gets back because that is what killers do."

"Oi freak why don't you go fu-"

"Guys! Time and place!" Lestrade managed to cut the two off before they continued with there pointless argument. "Sherlock tell us than how to get out of here."

"We can't." Sherlock span back around to face the only door in the room.

"What do you mean we can't?! Use that brain of yours to get us out of here!"

"I am pretty sure it is oblivious what I mean Lestrade. We have to wait until he makes a mistake or until someone finds us." Sherlock winced as the cuffs rubbed his already cut wrists causing them to reopen and bleed on his white dress shirt.

"No one knows we are here, Sherlock." John's statement caused everyone to fall silent in realization that they are completely alone.

"That is why we have to hope this guy is as idiotic as I think he is." Sherlock looked over his shoulder and smirked at the doctor causing John to hide is smile at how stupid his flatmate was sometimes. The two locked eyes for a second before the door to the room was slammed open. Sherlock span quickly to face his kidnapper.

The man standing at the door studying the four was a man that by the looks of it lived at the gym. By just looking at him Sherlock could see the muscle hidden beneath the cheap black tee-shirt and ill-fitting dark grey hoodie he wore. His jeans were caked with mud and by the looks of it blood, probably not his own. Making his way back to the mans face Sherlock noticed how average it was. He did not have any noticeable scares or other injuries besides the black eye he was sporting. He had a shadow of a beard that was growing and a mop of blonde hair that reached his shoulders and slightly covered his green eyes. Smirking their kidnapper to a step towards the detective towing him over. His callused hand reached up and brushed Sherlock's hair out of his face causing the genus to flinch.

"I have never had four people to play with at the same time let alone two cops, a doctor, and a detective." His dead eyes darted across the faces of each of his soon to be victims. "This is going to be very fun."

 _ **Well that is it for now. Let me know if you want more and what I can fix. Also if you have any ideas I would love to hear them! There will be gore in the next chapter if I write more just a warning in case you are not good with that. Thank you again for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Do not get used to getting new chapters this fast even tho I will try to write faster than I usually do. Now this chapter is just from John's point of view on everything that has happened so far. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

 _ **Declaimer; I don't own Sherlock or any of the characters.**_

Chasing down Sherlock without him telling me where I am going is hardly new nor is being captured by whatever killer we were after. The only thing that was new when I woke up from being knocked out is that Sherlock and I were not alone. Both Lestrade and Donavan were chained to the rusty pipes next to me. From the looks of it they weren't to damaged. Probably just going to make up with a pounding head just like me. Now Sherlock was a different story. It was hard to tell the condition of the detective due to the fact he was a couple metres in front of the rest of us hanging from the ceiling and facing the other way. His head was down so he wasn't in the land of the living yet. Although his wrists were bleeding so he probably woke up and tried to break the chains before giving up.

Letting out a shaky breath I let the seriousness of the situation wash over me. Usually when Sherlock goes running off I have the time to shoot Lestrade a text telling him where we are going so if something like this happens or one of gets hurt he knows where to find us. Since the duo came with us I thought that the chances of us being fine with two police officers was high so I didn't tell Mary or Miss. Hudson where we were going. Mycroft might notice that they are missing but probably not before their kidnapper pays them a visit.

Closing my eyes, I leaned back on the cold wall behind me and try to dull the pain in my head. Maybe Mary will get worried and call someone at the Yard to see if they have seen us. But what if she doesn't? What if they end up on the front page of tomorrows newspaper? What if this is the end and he never sees Mary again? Never sees the face of his unborn child. Someone shifted beside me causing my thoughts to come to a stop. Opening my eyes, I glanced to my left to see if one of the officers were waking up. Sure enough Lestrade was slowly opening his eyes but wincing his eyes at the harsh light.

"Bloody hell…" He groaned out pulling on his cuffs.

"My thoughts exactly." I half heartily joked causing Lestrade to jump thinking he was the only one awake. "Don't suppose anyone knows where we are?"

"I was going to mention it to Anderson if the freak could've waited two seconds before running off like a moron." Donavan grounded out to right trying to sit up probably to get a better view of the room.

"Yeah didn't get a chance to tell anyone but Mycroft will send someone to save the day."

"Who the hell is Mycroft?"

"Sherlock's brother," I explained. "and I don't think he will be. Most likely hasn't even noticed anything is wrong. Won't notice until it is too late for us." I said with a sigh. My shoulder was starting to ache from the position I was stuck in.

"Well we can't just wait for him to come back! Once he comes back he is going to kill us! We have to get out now or never." Sally spoke hastily with only a hint of panic in her words.

I opened my mouth to respond before I was cut off by Sherlock's piercing voice.

"I am so glad you guys decided to join the land of the living but if you wouldn't mind stopping with your pointless bickering that would be much appreciated. I have a killer migraine." Sherlock turned to face us. If it were any other situation I would have laughed at the man twilling on his toes. "Oh and Donavan your deduction skills are worse than usually. Of course he is going to kill us when he gets back because that is what killers do."

"Oi freak why don't you go fu-" Sally spat tensing up beside me at Sherlock's insult.

"Guys! Time and place!" Lestrade nearly shouted at the two idiots fighting. Sighing he looked at the detective hanging from the ceiling. "Sherlock tell us than how to get out of here."

Sherlock stared at us in silence for a moment before simple stating "We can't." and turning his back to us.

Greg became rigid and forgot that we wanted to have our kidnapper think we were still out cold. "What do you mean we can't?! Use that brain of yours to get us out of here!"

"I am pretty sure it is obvious what I mean Lestrade. We have to wait until he makes a mistake or until someone finds us." Even though I couldn't see his face I could hear Sherlock rolling his eyes on how stupid everyone was.

"No one knows we are here, Sherlock." I know that was stating the obvious but maybe Sherlock hasn't realized that no one knew where we were going.

"That is why we have to hope this guy is as idiotic as I think he is." When he looked over his shoulder and gave me that grin that tells me that he has one of those idiotic plans of his I couldn't help but smile. I tried but failed to hide. It was wiped off my face in a blink of an eye when the door opened.

I could barely see the person standing in the threshold of the door from where I was chained up before he took a couple of steps into the room. When I got a good look at the man standing in front of all of us I had only one thought.

Oh crap.

How the hell would we be able to take this guy? Yeah maybe if all of us were free at the same time we could work together but the chances of him making a mistake where all of us are free are very, very low. He was all muscle and he towered over everyone including Sherlock. The only thing that could work for us is the amount of confidence this guy has. Just by the way he holds himself you can easily tell he thinks he is God's gift to the world. People like that usually get cocky and screw up thinking that they can never make a mistake.

"I have never had four people to play with at the same time let alone two cops, a doctor, and a detective." He had a very thick American accent and his voice was deeper then my flatmate. When his eyes landed on me I tried to hold myself up right but he probably saw the flash of fear in my eyes. "This is going to be very fun." I really hope Mycroft finds us and soon.

 _ **I know it isn't really anything new but I felt there wasn't enough John in the last chapter so I decided he deserved a chapter just for his point of view. I will probably update tomorrow if I get the chance. I hope you enjoyed it and please review it! Reviews give me life and help me right! Thank you for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again lovely readers! Three updates in three days is a new record for me. I will try to go for four but idk I will see what happens. A big thank you to sneakysnakes (Love the name by the way) for pointing out my spelling mistakes. I went back and fixed them. I really should stop writing at three in the morning haha. Anyways here is chapter three!**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own anything but ohhhh well I can pretend.**_

The sound of flesh hitting flesh and the occasional grunts of pain were the only sound in the abandoned storage building. Sherlock suffered blow after blow from is attacker and there was no sign of him slowing down. The three chained to the wall silenced their cries and pleas a half hour before knowing that there was no use it only seemed to cause the madman to punch harder. Near the beginning of the assault Sherlock tried to stand his ground by insulting and attempting to tear the man apart with his words but when he got no reaction he retreated to his mind palace to escape the pain. Blood flowed from the detectives slightly opened mouth as he struggled to get a breath of air due to the fact two of his ribs were broken early on. His torso was red and swollen and covered in cuts from where the attackers ring made contact with his pale skin. After about forty minutes the killer stopped his attack as quickly as he began. He took a step back to admire his handy work. Impressed with the damaged he done he flashed his other victims a grin before leaving the room once again. The door slammed close behind him and they could hear his footsteps slowly fading away the only sound left in the room was Sherlock's wheezing.

"Sherlock? You still with us?" John's voice was calm but rough from all the yelling and there was a sense of urgency behind his words.

There was a beat of silence causing the others believe that Sherlock was either knocked out cold again or still locked away in his own mind until he spoke barely above a whisper.

"Against my wishes." His voice broke off in a wet cough as blood sprayed onto the already blood stained floor.

"Are you okay? I mean clearly you aren't okay but you know what I mean." The doctor studied Sherlock from where he was seated but since his back was to the trio he couldn't assist the mans condition.

"I am fine John there is no need to worry. I have been in worse states than this. A couple broken ribs, three bruised, a broken nose, and a series of cuts varying degrees of severity." Sherlock listed off his injuries before adding as almost a second thought about how "Bored." he was with the whole situation.

"Sherlock for the love of God please take this more seriously. You've seen the crime scene. We all know that this man doesn't just rough up his victims a little bit. He will return and when he does it is going to be much worse."

"Yes, thanks Lestrade for bringing that up I so needed that I almost forgot." The beaten bloke spat at the DI starting to grow more annoyed by the sheer stupidity of the people he was trapped with.

"I think what Greg was trying to say is that we can't afford to play the waiting game anymore. We have to act now because when he returns he will kill you, freak. As much as I hate you, you are kinda vital to us getting out." Sally grounded out not even bothering to hide the distaste in her voice when admitting they needed the sociopath.

Finally getting to his wits end Sherlock snapped at the three idiots behind him who seemed unable to do anything for themselves. "Why is it up to me? You guys are trained police officers, broadly speaking, can't you use you training for once to do something useful for once? You guys cannot possibly be that brainless! So you figure out how to get out of here because I am to damn busy getting the snot beaten out of me!"

"And I was just starting to get the impression you liked it here, Mr. Holmes." Their abductor's voice made everyone freeze. There consent yelling back and forth made them blind to the fact that they were no longer alone. "That is a shame. I guess I am going to have to make things more interesting, won't I?"

Sherlock straightened his back as much as he could without upsetting his injuries further by moving. "That would be much appreciated. The boredom is practically killing me and I think you wouldn't be to thrilled if I died before you had the chance to end my life yourself." The detective smirked when he saw surprise flash across the mans face at how incredibly unaffected he sounded about the circumstances. "Also I noticed you haven't introduced yourself yet. Not really a good host are you?"

The murderer recovered from his state of shock and reached behind him to grab the knife tucked into the back of his trousers. Smiling he circled the chained man while playing with the hunters knife in his callused hands. "I suppose I haven't yet. My father would beat me silly with the amount of manners I am showing. Sorry about that." He came to stand in front of the beaten man and dragged the knife across his skin from just below his left eye to his chin. It was not hard enough to leave any real damage but it still caused the detective to wince slightly at how close the blade was to his eye. "My name is Jason and it is a pleasure to finally met you, Mr. Holmes. I know so much about you." He glanced over Sherlock's shoulder and made eye contact with John who looked like he wanted nothing more than the opportunity to shoot Jason right in the heart. "I'm a big fan Dr. Watson. It is a shame that Mary isn't here with us. She seems like a lovely lady. I would love to meet her someday."

"I swear to God, if you go anywhere near my family I will make sure you love to regret it." The military man was practically seething in angry at the mention of his bride.

"Big talk from a man that can't even save his best friend." Jason gave John one more toothy grin before bringing his attention back to Sherlock. "Now what to next…"

 _ **Okay that's it for now! I hope you enjoyed it and like always rate/review! You have no idea how helpful it is! Thank you for reading. Till next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Four chapters in four days say whaaaaaaat!? This is pretty cray cray for me cause usually its one chapter every couple of months even tho I don't mean too haha. Anyways this chapter is kinda from Greg's pov cause he is amazing. So I hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I own nothing I would think that would be pretty obvious.**_

When Lestrade first met Sherlock he noticed immediately that his intellect was far superior than anyone he ever knew. He could take one look at you and tell you everything you every detail of your life even the ones you were unaware of, like his cheating wife. That is why when he showed up at a predictably gruelling crime scene demanding to see the eighth body that Scotland Yard found in three months Greg let him see the corpse. At the time he wasn't sure why he did that. Letting a citizen onto a crime scene was going against everything he was told but somewhere in the back of his mind, even back then, he knew he needed Sherlock. Of course the detective blew the case wide open within three days preventing another murder.

After that he didn't see the younger man for a nine months. The next time he saw him was at another crime scene. He was standing just behind the police tape standing in the tree line nearby. His eyes were just studying every detail but this time he seemed a little slower. When Lestrade excused himself and approached the man he could understand why. Obviously the last couple of months were not easy for him. He still wore a suit but it was torn in a few places and was covered in dirt but that wasn't the thing that concerned the DI. No what was concerning was the fact his pupils were dilated way too much and the fact that it looked like he hasn't eaten in days.

So Greg took him home of course surprising Sherlock but also himself. He just felt bad for the kid and everything he was throwing away. Sherlock wanted in on the case he was working on but Greg refused to let him in unless he sobered up. This took a long five weeks for him to be completely clean. The whole time Lestrade was there for him. Washing away the sweat from his forehead and holding his curly locks back as he vomited up bile. Lestrade let him solve cases and Holmes stayed clean. Sherlock had rough days but Greg was there by his side the whole time even through the numerous insults knowing that Sherlock needed him as much as the DI needed him.

That is why being chained up and being completely helpless as the person you nursed back to health was being broken just feet from him was so difficult. He would give anything to switch places with Sherlock or at least have Jason go back to using his bare hands instead of carving the detective with a hunters knife. The sight of Sherlock's blood made the DI's stomach turn.

Beside him John was shaking and white as a sheet while staring daggers at the man who was now cutting deep lines onto his flatmates back. On the other side of the doctor Sally had her eyes closed and her head was downcast. Lestrade looked back at Sherlock and tried to keep a calm expression as he noticed the scarlet dripping down his pale back. Jason was humming happily to himself has he carved the detectives back. He made sure to use lots of curves while cutting to case the genus more pain. The surprising thing is how quiet Sherlock was. He hasn't made a sound since he asked what his abusers name was. Although Lestrade never looked at the younger Holmes as weak he didn't realize how tough he was.

Jason sighed while standing straight and walked in front of Sherlock to see his face. "Well aren't you a tough nut to crack? Well I guess a bigger challenge for me. I wonder how quiet you will be when I chop off some of those dainty little fingers of yours, Mr. Holmes."

The psychopath reached up and grabbed one of Sherlock's fingers. He took a couple seconds because of the tight fist the Sherlock made in an attempt to fight off the attack. Jason seized the detectives little finger on his right hand. He brought the silver blade to in and in one swift movement he chopped it off. Jason smiled in triumph when he made eye contact with Lestrade. Greg knew that his face reflected exactly what he was feeling at the moment which was disgust, sadness, horror, but most of all anger. He wanted nothing more than to rap his hands around Jason's neck and squeeze until the light in his eyes died and that repulsive smile faded.

Even after Sherlock lost one of his finger's he remained quiet only tensing up a little and letting out a slow shaky breath. From where Greg was sitting he could not see Sherlock's face but he could see Jason's and it was clear that he was not happy with the result. Growling in anger he snatched the bleeding man's index finger and brought his bloody blade to it. He swung back a little and just as he was about to remove it his phones ringtone rang through the old building.

 _ **Dun dun dunnnnnn! Not really but I wanted to act like it was more dramatic so I had an excuse for stopping in a kinda weird place. Anyways that's it for now. And it may seem like I want to have Lestrade and Sherlock in a relationship but that wont happen I promise. I just like their friendship soooooo much. Any who, thank you for reading and please rate/review. Thanks again!**_


End file.
